


Exactly What He Wanted

by MosaicCreme



Series: Idiosyncratic Assassin [11]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Casual Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Open Relationships, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-27 00:46:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15674622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MosaicCreme/pseuds/MosaicCreme
Summary: [Cammus from the 'Bloodlust' series and Ares from the 'Bloodlust' and 'Idiosyncratic Assassin' series. Cammus' POV.]After a stressful day, Cammus wanted to blow off some steam. What better way than taking "Aelianus" to bed?





	Exactly What He Wanted

**Exactly What He Wanted**

Cammus watched as Charles left with the human woman before turning his attention to Aelianus. After spending the day dealing with C-Sec and then watching the hand-to-hand fights, Cammus felt more than ready for the chance to ease some of his tension. He took a drink of his beer and let out a low, seductive purr, mandibles fluttering lightly as he looked over the other man. It really wasn't all too often that he had the urge to bed a man, but when he did, it hit him hard, and he knew Aelianus would give him  _exactly_  what he wanted.

When he'd first made his intentions clear to Aelianus, he'd assumed the turian would bring Charles in on things, but he was perfectly content with the current arrangement. As much as he'd enjoyed spending time with both men together and learning about human sexuality, he tended to prefer having sex one-on-one. He liked having his partner's attention focused solely on him, liked being able to give whomever he was with his all in bed.

Chuckling softly, Aelianus rumbled, interest lacing his subvocals as he stood and moved over to the couch. Cammus looked up at him, mandibles fluttering as he let his gaze roam over the bulk and curve of tight muscles, flexing and shifting beneath Aelianus' clothes. Setting his beer on the table, Aelianus folded his leg under him and sat sideways on the couch, facing Cammus.

"So … care to spend the  _entire_  night together?" he asked, a deep, hungry purr to his voice.

Flaring his mandibles, Cammus thought it over for a minute. He wasn't  _entirely_  sure he could keep up with Aelianus  _all_  night, but he decided he was willing to try. After the last couple of weeks spending the occasional night with Acevia, he was ready for something a little different … something more … vigorous. But if they were going to spend the night together and not just go a quick round, Cammus didn't really want to stick around Aelianus and Charles' apartment where Ramona might return with Charles, making things awkward.

Cammus flicked his mandibles. "My place?"

Aelianus nodded with a hum and reached for the remote, turning off the vidscreen. "Want to finish your beer or just head out?"

Rumbling, Cammus tilted his head back, killing off the rest of his beer in a few swallows before meeting Aelianus' gaze again. He smirked and flared his mandibles as he took in the turian's dilated pupils. "What beer?"

Aelianus growled softly and stood, jerking his head toward the door. "You'll have to set the cab. I don't remember exactly how to get to your place."

Chuckling, Cammus left the couch, carrying his empty bottle to the trash. "I'd be surprised if you did." After tossing the bottle, he turned back, heading for the door.

Aelianus waited for him to step out into the hall before locking the door, nodding to himself. "Alright. Let's go," he said with a rumble and a flick of his mandible.

Leading the way out of the apartment complex, Cammus stopped at a Citadel Rapid Transit stand and called for a cab. He turned, watching Aelianus while they waited, already anticipating getting the turian alone again. Flicking a mandible, Aelianus moved closer, settling his hands on Cammus' hips, earning him a soft rumble. Cammus ran a hand over Aelianus' keel before grabbing his waist, gripping tightly, and Aelianus growled, his scent becoming stronger, more aroused.

The taxi arrived, and they climbed inside. Cammus input his address, turning his attention back to the man beside him as the autopilot took over, lifting the skycar into the air. Growling, Aelianus put his hand on Cammus' thigh, leaning over to nip along his neck. Cammus rumbled, bringing a hand up to grip his crest, tugging hard enough to pull a deep, sexy thrum from the other turian. He shifted in his seat, turning toward Aelianus and squeezed his waist, digging his talons in to be felt through the fabric of his shirt. Their scents filled the vehicle, urging him on, making it more difficult for him to keep his wits about him and not strip Aelianus right then and there. It didn't take long for them to get to his apartment, but when the taxi landed, Cammus growled, frustrated that it meant he had to let go of Aelianus long enough to get inside his place.

Aelianus chuckled and ran his tongue along the base of Cammus' mandible before sitting back in his seat and popping open the door. "Come on. Faster we get up there, faster we can continue."

Flicking a mandible, Cammus climbed out of the skycar, closing the door behind him. He cast a hungry glance over his shoulder at Aelianus as he made his way into the building and over to the elevators. He waited for the elevator doors to close behind them before grabbing a fistful of Aelianus' jacket and pulling the turian against him, back to the wall. He brought his hands to the man's waist, gripping hard and letting out a growl.

Snarling, Aelianus' scent grew stronger. He pushed Cammus against the wall and tilted his head up with a finger under his chin. Using his other hand to grip Cammus' waist, he shoved his mouth against Cammus', tongue licking over his mouth plates. Momentarily confused by the gesture, Cammus let out a curious trill and opened his mouth to the turian when he remembered seeing Aelianus and Charles kiss the way humans and other species sometimes did.

Aelianus rumbled and slid his tongue into Cammus' mouth, curling it around his and growling. Finding the sensation odd but not unpleasant, Cammus pushed back and rumbled, pulling his tongue free to wrap around the other turian's instead. His plates already started to shift, and the elevator really wasn't going nearly fast enough.

Thrumming against him, Aelianus slid his hand from his face to his crest, gripping and tugging his head back a little further. He kneaded Aelianus' waist, sliding a hand around to rub his palm against the turian's plates, talons dragging over the cloth in his way. Growling, he moved his tongue against Aelianus', taking a few seconds to get the hang of the unusual ritual. Aelianus pressed into his hand, plates parted and the slightest bulge brushing against his palm.

Aelianus curled his tongue around Cammus' and shifted lower, scooping both hands under his thighs and lifting him up against the wall, deepening the kiss. Letting out a soft chuckle, he wrapped his leg around the turian's waist, helping to hold himself up. A moment later, the elevator started to slow. Stepping away from the wall, Aelianus broke the kiss and ducked his head to lick and nip Cammus' throat. The elevator stopped, doors sliding opened, and Aelianus carried him out and down the hall.

When they reached his door, Cammus draped his arms over the man's shoulders and opened his omni-tool, pulling up his key code. Reaching behind him, he waved the omni-tool over the lock and hit the door's release. A salarian down the hall sniffed, the sound filled with disdain, and Aelianus chuckled, dragging his teeth along the hide right behind Cammus' mandible.

The door opened, and Aelianus carried him inside and over to the couch. Leaning down, he pressed Cammus to the cushions, and he took the opportunity to nip Aelianus' throat before running his tongue over the same spot. He shifted his hand down between them, starting to open the closure's on the turian's shirt.

"Wait," Aelianus said, grabbing his hand, stopping him, and he let out a frustrated, confused trill. "I have to admit … this," Aelianus said, motioning to his face, "is not my natural plate color."

Confusion growing, Cammus fell still and drew his brow ridges in, flaring his mandibles. "You've painted your plates?" He didn't understand what purpose disguising oneself would serve for any turian outside of undercover work for the Hierarchy, or maybe C-Sec.

Rumbling, Aelianus nodded. "I had an accident on the job. Painting helps to cover it …."

Cammus had noticed some scarring on the other turian the last time they fucked, but it didn't seem all that bad. Then again, if the paint really did help to cover the scars …. Mandibles fluttering, he stayed quiet for a few seconds, unsure of what he should say in the moment. Finally, he flicked his mandibles and pushed against Aelianus' grip to get back at his shirt. "I'm not fucking your plates."

Aelianus snorted and let go of Cammus' hand. "Good. I can save on the expensive paint to cover it up like this," he said, tapping a talon against his face plates. Trailing his hands along Cammus' arms, he moved them up to his shoulders before sweeping them down to his chest, starting on the closures of his shirt.

Cammus let out a soft growl, happy to have Aelianus moving forward with things again, but raised a brow plate, even more confused. "You covered them specifically for me?"

"It's not something I'm all that comfortable with, so don't take offense. It's just normal for me." Aelianus' hands slowed as he trilled in question. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Only if it's a problem for you." Cammus lifted his head to nip Aelianus' jaw before lapping at his mandible.

Growling, Aelianus relaxed his mandibles, giving Cammus more room to get at them. "Not if you keep doing that," he said, opening the last clasp on Cammus' shirt and pushing it over his shoulders.

Cammus gave him a throaty chuckle, nipping and licking the mandible relaxed against him. He tugged open the last clasp on Aelianus' shirt and shoved the fabric aside, his hand stilling a second when he felt the knotted mass of hide and plate hidden beneath. He didn't remember it feeling so bad; he guessed the paint did quite a bit more to hide the scars than he'd imagined. Still, it wasn't really important to him.

He hummed, sliding his hand down to Aelianus' waist and squeezed, wrapping his tongue around the turian's mandible. Aelianus growled and pulled his hands out of Cammus' shirt before dropping one to his crotch, palming him. He slipped a little further from his plates as Aelianus rubbed his fingers along the tip of his cock. Rumbling, Cammus lifted his hips as much as he could—given his position beneath the other turian—pushing himself against Aelianus' palm.

Aelianus thrummed deeply, his subvocals low as he opened Cammus' pants and tugged them down just enough to slip his hand inside, wrapping his fingers around Cammus' cock. Letting out a soft hiss of pleasure, Cammus pushed his hips up, sliding free from his plates completely into the turian's hand. He growled, digging his hand into Aelianus' waist, bringing the other back up tug his crest and nipped his mandible. He wanted the clothes out of the way completely, but he wasn't of a mind to fight Aelianus for the little bit of space between them at the moment.

Moving his hand up and down with slow strokes, Aelianus ducked his head to lick along Cammus' pulse. "I have to ask. Do you want to use something to keep yourself relatively clean?"

Humming, he tilted his head to give Aelianus more access. "We didn't last time, so …. I'm not really concerned about it, but I have them if you want to use them."

Aelianus chuckled and nipped just below his chin. "I mean for the mess. I'm not concerned about anything else than that."

He should be. They both should be. Not that Cammus had any diseases he knew of, but there was always that possibility. He always used condoms with Acevia, but then, they also acted as a birth control. The last thing he wanted was to get someone pregnant. Just then, though, he wanted to feel a little reckless, a little carefree. He wanted to fuck and get fucked, blow off steam.

Thrumming, Cammus flexed his fingers to dig his gloved talons into the turian's hide. "Mess is half the fun."

Aelianus growled deeply and sat up, releasing Cammus' cock. He lifted his hand to his mouth, licking away the slick residue Cammus' cock left on his gloveless hand before lapping at his mandible. "Not bad."

"These are really getting in the way," Cammus said with a chuckle, reaching for Aelianus' pants.

Aelianus snorted, shifting to sit back and tapped Cammus' boots with a talon. "Get these off, and I'll get mine out of the way."

"Deal." Sitting up, Cammus removed his boots and tossed them aside before standing. He pulled his shirt off the rest of the way before shoving his pants down, bending to free them from his spurs before letting them drop to the floor. Righting himself, he tugged his gloves off and tossed them on the table.

Gaze trailing over Cammus, Aelianus growled and smirked, getting rid of the rest of his clothes and revealing the natural, silvery color to the rest of his plates. Cammus watched him, a low rumble radiating from his chest. The scarring was definitely more noticeable without the paint, covering a significant portion of the turian. But it was the engorged cock, standing large and proud past the turian's plates which drew Cammus' eye the most. He'd almost forgotten just how big the other turian was. He hummed, although the overall passive side of Aelianus was a little intimidating, it only made Cammus want him more.

Sitting on the edge of the couch, Aelianus pulled him over to stand between his knees. "Do you trust me?"

Cammus jerked his shoulder in a shrug. "Why wouldn't I?"

"Because I'm going to do something very unturian like," Aelianus said, holding his gaze.

"Like the whole putting your tongue in my mouth was turian like?" Cammus chuckled, raising a brow plate.

Snorting, Aelianus licked a line down the center of his abdomen, thumbs stroking against his groin. "Well, I'm fixing to put something  _in my mouth_ , you just have to be adventurous. And trust me."

He remembered Charles taking Aelianus into his mouth—and how much the turian seemed to enjoy it—so he let out a thrum and jerked his head in acquiescence. "I trust you."

Aelianus rumbled and flicked a mandible, nodding softly before he leaned forward and ran his tongue along Cammus' cock from base to tip, swirling around it before licking his way back down. Sucking in a staggered breath, hips leaning into the sensation, Cammus rumbled deep in his chest. He reached behind Aelianus, dragging his bare talons along the exposed hide beneath his crest before wrapping his fingers around the spikes and squeezing. Letting out a slight snarl, Aelianus took Cammus' into his mouth.

Cammus growled, shifting his hips forward and tightening his grip on Aelianus' crest. "This  _should_  be a turian thing."

Aelianus hummed, the sensation vibrating his tongue curled around Cammus' cock. He slid his hands from Cammus' hips around to his ass, gently urging him to move as he bobbed his head. Not needing much encouragement, Cammus started thrusting into the man's mouth, grip growing even tighter on Aelianus' crest as he used it to urge him on, pulling and pushing his head into the movements.

Every now and again, Aelianus tightened his grip on Cammus' hips with a growl, holding him still while taking in more of his cock. His nose plates pressed against Cammus' hide as he swallowed against him, tearing a moan from him. When Aelianus pulled back again, he loosened his grip, and Cammus started thrusting again. Growls getting louder, lasting a little longer, Cammus fought the urge to wrestle the turian down and bury his cock deep in his ass, each spasm of Aelianus' throat testing his resolve.

Growling, Aelianus tightened his grip again, pulling Cammus in closer to take his cock all the way. The man held him there, swallowing against him for the longest time, wearing down his will. He let out a snarl, waiting for Aelianus to release him before he pulled back slow enough to make it clear he intended to step away. Opening his mouth, Aelianus kept his teeth out of the way. Grip tightening on Aelianus' crest, Cammus rumbled, the sound coming out a bit more demanding than he intended. He pulled, backing away toward the bedroom.

Aelianus smirked and growled, climbing up to his feet, leaving Cammus little choice but to let go of his crest. He licked his mandibles and mouth plates, following Cammus. Curling his fingers around the turian's cowl, Cammus lead him to down the hall. He stepped into the bedroom and tugged Aelianus in before moving behind him and shoving him toward the bed. Humming as he looked over his shoulder, Aelianus grinned and lifted a brow plate in an obvious yet amused challenge, but he moved the few steps to the bed.

Flicking his mandibles, Cammus smirked, stalking toward him. He reached out, putting his hands against the other turian's keel and shoved him down to the bed. Laying back on his elbows, Aelianus hummed, the sound laced with his arousal and interest. Cammus rumbled, putting a knee to the mattress between Aelianus' legs and leaned over, ducking his head beneath the man's chin to nip his neck. Putting his hand on Aelianus' keel, he pushed him back further.

Growling, Aelianus laid back and lifted his chin, granting Cammus better access to his neck. He ran his hand along Cammus' torso, gripping his waist and digging in his talons. Thrumming in approval, Cammus shifted to nip Aelianus' mandible before reaching down between them and wrapping his hand around the man's cock, squeezing as he started to stroke. He ran his tongue along Aelianus' mandible before pulling his head back to trace it over the turian's mouth plates.

Aelianus rumbled, lifting his hips into Cammus' touch and flicked his tongue out. He wrapped his tongue around Aelianus', sliding along its length before retreating again. Shifting his leg to the side, Cammus stroked the man's cock a little slower, grabbing Aelianus' hip with his free hand, lifting and pulling to urge him to turn over.

Humming with interest, Aelianus pushed up from the bed enough to growl into his ear. "Tell me what it is you want me to do."

Letting out a rough sounding chuckle, Cammus moved his mouth to Aelianus' ear and dropped his subvocals. "Get on your hands and knees."

Aelianus growled low and long as he sat up and shifted enough on the bed to roll over, pushing up to his hands and knees. Cammus smirked, reaching over to grip his hips and squeezed as hard as Charles directed him to before. Moving up fully on the bed, he positioned himself behind Aelianus.

Bringing one of his hands to his own cock, he rubbed his finger through his fluids. "I don't have a bottle of the lubricant you two used on hand." He brought his finger to Aelianus' asshole. "We'll have to make due with what we've got," he said with a chuckle. Curling his finger to be mindful of his talon, he kneaded the opening and slid his finger inside.

Aelianus let out a soft, drawn-out breath. "It's alright. If you're still nice and wet, we don't need it." He chuckled and looked over his shoulder. "Don't worry about that either, you aren't going to fuck me up, just fuck me."

Flicking his mandibles, Cammus raised a brow plate in challenge, pushing his finger in deeper. "When I'm ready."

Aelianus smirked, growling as he turned forward again and eased his hips back against Cammus. Purring, Cammus slipped another finger inside, sliding them in and out for his own enjoyment of the act before spreading them apart. With his other hand, he squeezed Aelianus' waist again before slipping his fingers free and shifting forward on the bed. Leaning over, Cammus bit his waist, not hard enough to break the hide, but just barely. He growled, lining himself up before releasing his teeth and pushed into Aelianus, savoring the hot, tight muscles wrapping around him as he started out slow.

Rumbling, the man took a deep, relieved sounding breath as he pushed back against Cammus. "You can bite my cowl if you really want to dig in your teeth." He huffed a laugh, subvocals thick with arousal. "Won't notice the scars if you leave any."

Wrapping his hand around the bite mark, Cammus dug his talons in on both sides, pulling back before using his grip to guide Aelianus' hips as he thrust forward again. "I don't want to break your hide." He hummed. "I'm pretty sure it would upset your mate."

Charles had asked him not to break his skin using teeth, so Cammus assumed the request applied equally to the turian the human mated. He liked Charles, considered him a good friend, the last thing he'd want to do was anything Charles might take offense to. Obviously, Cammus wouldn't have put a bondmark on the man, but Charles hadn't specified.

Aelianus rumbled and turned to glance at Cammus over his shoulder. "He doesn't want it near the usual place for a bondmark. Anywhere else is fair game for talons or teeth or pretty much anything else. Well," he said, jerking his head to his right arm holding him up. "And not the arm."

Humming, Cammus thrust into Aelianus again, rumbling as he said, "Good to know. Now be quiet and turn around." He flicked his mandible, thrusting into Aelianus a little harder.

Aelianus growled and lowered his head, shifting his hips to angle Cammus' thrusts deeper into him. Cammus purred, digging his talons in again. He picked up the pace, moving a hand to Aelianus' back to push him down a little lower on the bed and leaned over, sinking his teeth into the turian's cowl as he fucked him harder. He wasn't entirely certain it wouldn't upset Charles, but he'd have to trust that Aelianus' knew his own mate better than Cammus did.

Aelianus moaned, growl mixing with the sound as he moved into the thrusts, pulling a growl from Cammus, too. He dropped a hand to his cock, stroking himself in time with Cammus' movements. Biting down harder, Cammus bucked his hips faster. It didn't take him long before he felt close to the edge, his need having built up throughout the day and then even more with the way Aelianus worked his cock over in the living room. But he already knew—and Aelianus implied he'd expected as much—even if he came soon, he was nowhere near done with the turian.

Tightening his grip, he shifted a little, arching his back to dig himself in deeper while keeping his jaws locked on the turian's cowl, tasting hints of blood. A few more, deep, hard thrusts and the pressure inside of him gave out, sending a spasm through his body as he emptied himself inside of Aelianus. He slowed, grinding against the turian as the waves calmed. Growling, he released his grip on Aelianus' cowl.

"Roll over, I'm not done with you," he said, voice rough and low. He pulled out of Aelianus and started stroking himself, keeping his cock hard and extended beyond his plates.

A rough thrum moved through Aelianus as he released his cock and rolled over. His hand returned as he growled at Cammus in arousal, a slight challenge to his subvocals. Flicking his mandibles, he grabbed Aelianus' thighs and pulled him closer, sliding the turian over the bed.

Grabbing a pillow, he said, "Lift your hips."

Aelianus chuckled but let go of himself long enough to shift his weight and lift his hips off the bed. Cammus shoved the pillow under the turian's ass, keeping Aelianus at the angle he wanted him before lining himself up again. He took a second to spare a glance at Aelianus and raised a brow plate, making sure he was ready for more.

Smirking, Aelianus growled low. "Don't keep me waiting," he said as he wrapped his hand around his cock again.

Cammus purred, brushing Aelianus aside to take the man's cock in his hand, sliding his fingers up and down the shaft. Pushing into Aelianus, he didn't waste any time finding the pace he wanted, thighs slapping against the turian's as he tightened his grip, squeezing and stroking in rhythm to his thrusts.

"Fuck …. That's it," Aelianus hissed, arching his back as his hands reached down to grip Cammus' thighs. He groaned and closed his eyes, tilting his head back as his mandibles flared.

Grinning, Cammus picked up the pace a little more, adding a little twisting motion to his hips and his hand. "Tell me how much you like my cock."

Aelianus moaned, apparently unable to hear or at least respond, as his body tensed. Jerking, he growled and whined, cumming across his stomach, body twitching with each spurt. Cammus slowed a little, milking Aelianus' cock. Purring, he leaned over to support his weight on one hand next to the man's shoulder.

He brought his mouth closer to Aelianus' ear, letting out a soft growl. "Tell me how much you like my cock," he said, pausing a little between each word for added emphasis. He turned his head and nipped Aelianus' neck.

Panting, Aelianus rumbled, tilting his head to curl his tongue against Cammus' mandible. "Fuck … you reach just right …. Hit  _just right_  …."

Cammus thrummed, still stroking Aelianus, keeping him hard. "Good. You're going to cum for me again, aren't you?"

Aelianus huffed a laugh. "Why don't you keep going and find out?"

Nipping at his throat, Cammus growled, pushing himself back upright. He held Aelianus' gaze and smirked. "You will."

Aelianus returned the smirk and growl. "Well, I won't keep you from trying."

Cammus chuffed, pulling out to the tip before slamming into Aelianus much harder than before, and Aelianus grunted. "No, you won't."

He pulled back, repeating the same, rough thrust again a couple more times before resuming his faster pace with somewhat more shallow pumps. He continued to stroke Aelianus' cock, twisting and squeezing with each pass. Leaning over again, he pinned his weight on his elbow, using his free hand to dig his talons in on the underside of Aelianus' mandible, adding a little pressure to the joint as well.

Aelianus moaned, tilting his head for more as he tightened his legs around Cammus' waist. He lifted one hand to Cammus' shoulder and slipped the other under his crest, scratching the soft patch beneath the spikes. Cammus growled, picking up speed. His tongue darted out, tracing a slow path along the outside of Aelianus' mandible before curling under. He loosened his grip enough to run his tongue over the points where his talons dug into the plating.

Licking his way down over Aelianus' jaw, he gripped the mandible with his talons again. "Squeeze my crest."

Growling, Aelianus did as he was told, wrapping his hand around Cammus' crest and gripping it tightly, tugging on it. Cammus rumbled and moaned, bucking and grinding his hips.

"Fuck …." Aelianus' voice came out harsh as he pushed his hips against Cammus. "Right there …. Keep doing  _that_  …."

Cammus rumbled, loving the sounds Aelianus' subvocals made when he was close to cumming. He continued what he was doing, pushing into Aelianus and grinding with each thrust, hand sliding up and down his length as he squeezed and twisted. He licked along Aelianus' jaw again before nipping his throat, scraping his teeth over the hide. Shifting a little, he pulled against Aelianus' grip on his crest to bring his mouth to the tip of Aelianus' mandible, digging in a little deeper with his talons as he locked his teeth around the tip and growled.

Aelianus moaned loudly, small spasms wracking his entire body. He tightened around Cammus' cock, tilting his head back as much as possible in Cammus' mouth's grip and bucked, cumming hard as he whined with his subvocals. Cammus purred, using slower strokes to work through the last of Aelianus' orgasm.

Releasing the mandible trapped between his teeth, Cammus nuzzled the side of Aelianus' face once and said, "Hmmm. Good." He pushed up onto his palms, using a few more quick thrusts to throw himself over the edge, too, letting out a loud moan as he came. He hung his head, panting and grinding his hips as he rode it out.

Aelianus took deep breaths but chuckled. "Need a minute?"

Cammus chuffed, pulling himself free and rolling over to stretch out on the bed. "Mmm. Your turn."


End file.
